James Rhodes
James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a lieutenant colonel in the United States Air Force. Personality Rhodey is more serious than Tony, while still knowing when to let loose. This is shown when Rhodey takes the Mark II Armor from Tony, because he was being irresponsible. He later dons the modified armor as War Machine to help Tony defeat Ivan Vanko. Physical Appearance Rhodey is a African American male with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a red, blue, and silver suit of armor with a arc reactor visible through the chest. Rhodey wears a blue helmet with a silver faceplate, gloves with repulsor projectors on the middle of the palm and boots with jet on the bottom to give him the ability of flight. History Tony disappeared after a Stark Industries missile demonstration in the Middle East when the military convoy he was traveling in was attacked by terrorists. Mounting a search, Rhodes tried to find his friend, although their reunion did not come until weeks later, after Tony escaped, when Rhodes found the injured Stark trudging through the desert. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor proceeded to endanger the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes was forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turned into a fight that wrecked Stark's home, Rhodes left with the Mark II armor. After the confiscated Mark II armor was upgraded to become the heavily armed War Machine armor at Edwards Air Force Base, it was taken for a demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor fell under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes was forced to watch helplessly from within the suit while it attacked Stark. A new version of the War Machine armor was created by Tony Stark in order to restore the original War Machine armor to its Iron Man MK II form, taking away any trace of Hammer technology, which Stark felt was an insult to his creation. Stark stated that he gave Rhodes the armor only because he trusted him and that the world needed another Iron Man at any time Stark wasn't available. Powers and Abilities Powers James Rhodes has no powers of his own but has access to various capabilities built into his War Machine Armor, a high-tech suit of armor that grants him the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': The first War Machine armor enhanced its wearer's strength to an unknown degree. The strength level appeared to be comparable to that of its immediate Iron Man armor successor, Stark's Mark III Iron Man armor, which itself was capable of lifting a car. *'Durability': His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and such, although he does take damage. *'Flight': His armor can fly and travel at supersonic speeds. Abilities *Skilled pilot and navigator. Expert with technology Paraphernalia Equipment *War Machine Armor MK II ; formerly War Machine Armor MK I Transportation *Car *Jet Weapons The Iron Patriot armor possesses a wide array of weapons including, shoulder-mounted launcher, miniature heat seeking missiles. *'Repulsor Rays': Like the Iron Man's armor, Rhodes's suit is equipped with powerful repulsor beams that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. Gallery Iron Man Iron Patriot Torso.png|Iron Patriot|link=Iron Patriot Armor Iron Man Iron Patriot.png|Rhodes in War Machine Armor Trivia *When seen in the film wearing his service dress uniform in Iron Man, Rhodes's decorations can be visually recognized as including the Senior Pilot Badge, Acquisition & Financial Manager Badge, the Defense Superior Service Medal, Meritorious Service Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Air Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Aerial Achievement Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Air Force Commendation Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Joint Meritorious Unit Award, Outstanding Unit Award with two bronze oak leaf clusters, Combat Readiness Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, National Defense Service Medal with bronze star, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Southwest Asia Service Medal with bronze star, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Armed Forces Service Medal, Overseas Ribbon Long Tour, Longevity Service Award Ribbon with three bronze oak leaf clusters, Air Force Training Ribbon, and Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait). *Despite being renamed Iron Patriot, Rhodes (and everyone else) preferred War Machine, which is a running gag throughout the Iron Man 3 film. Adding on, Rhodes' A.I.M. account is Warmachine68 and his password being WARMACHINEROX (himself saying "War Machine rocks... with an x... all caps'').'' Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Marvel Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Stark Industries Category:Iron Man